Starfox: The Ultimate Sacrifice
by Starfox Frontlines
Summary: Almost two months since the Sauria incident. Lives have been shattered, friends into foes, but above all, a sacrifice must be made.
1. Prologue

**Starfox: The Ultimate Sacrifice**

_**Prologue**_

AFTER THE DEATHS of Marcus McCloud and James McCloud II, by their own father's hands, Krystal McCloud, the mother of said names and the wife of legendary Fox McCloud, decides on an extrodinary change in her life. Krystal stares at the papers layed before her on the kitchen table by the Cornerian Police. Papers that once written in, can not be changed. Divorce papers. She asks for the two officers to let her be for a while. They stand outside the house by the front door, waiting for her to finnish.

Krystal selects the finest pen, with red ink, to symbolize she has written in her son's blood, and by the hands of her husband. She cries. Tears flowing like a wild raging river. Uncontrollable, but yet, peace. The papers were stained by her tears, the ink ran and bled the papers, and yet, a piece of her, now dead. The police leave with their doccument, Krystal puts the familys house up for sale, then calls for assistance. Upon many animals, comes to help her move to Fichina. Later that night, she slipped onto the last transport headed for Fichina, knowing, everythings changed.

(Corneria Maximum Prison. April 22nd. 23:49 P.M. Tuesday. Cell 776-AJ4.)

Fox McCloud, former mercinary, former hero, former, father and husband. Lies in scilence as he watches the moon slowly move through the night sky. Can't sleep. Cause of all the inmates making noise. It's his 57th day here. He gets up, looks into the hall through the energy shield of the cell, and wonders, when he will be free, to reunite with his wife. A guard walks by, telling him to back away from the shield. As the sheild deactivates, Fox clinches his teeth. Knowing there will be another fight.

This husky in a grey suit steps infront of Fox. Pulling out a briefcase, the man opens it. He says to Fox;

Man: "What I have, is your freedom."

Fox: "My freedom, died months ago. By my own hands!"

Man: "No, Fox. Your freedom wasn't dead son, but waiting to appear. Now, it has come."

Fox: "What do you need?"

Man: "Sign these papers, and you will be free. To go back to your wife, as she paid for your paroll. 5,000,000 C."

Fox: "Five million credits, she paid that?"

Man: "With the help of the General and the President, yes she did."

Fox: "I don't trust you. This may be just a trick."

Man: "See her own handwriting Fox? She DID sign it. Now, you do the same."

Fox sighs for a bit, hesatates, then takes the pen. He signs the papers, then the man shook his hand.

Man: "Now Fox, be free."

The man then dissapeard into the main door. Fox was escorted out to the main entrance of the prison. His shakles were taken off, as inmates watch him, become a free man. Fox was then taken to General Peppy, as Peppy welcomed Fox back into service.

Fox: "It's so good, to be free again."

Peppy: "Indeed Fox. Now, I have some news for you. It's about your wife."

Fox: "Is she alright?"

Peppy: "Yes she is, but, she left you son. I have the papers here on my desk I want you to look at."

Fox says to himself, (No! This can't be! My... my life, is now, a dark storm. My only love has left me, just to die again.)

Peppy: "You alright Fox?"

Fox: "(mumbleing) No I am not. Do you know where I can find her?"

Peppy: "Fichina. She moved there Fox. But, keep your distance. I do not want you to get arrested again."

Fox: "Peppy, I wanna know. Does she still love me?"


	2. Ch: 1 The Pain Inside

_**Chapter 1: The Pain Inside**_

Peppy, was silent. No words came from him for a few minutes. Then he broke the silence.

Peppy: "(sighs) Fox, only your heart knows that. If I were Krystal, I wouldn't love you anymore, since you..."

Fox interrupts.

Fox: "Murdered my sons? Peppy, that was not a murder!"

The tone in his voice grew vilonet. His eyes, staring at Peppy. His lips, curled around his teeth. His mind, going through the pain once more of death. That event still haunts him. He knows what really happened, but, no one, not even his friends, believes him. Peppy, in fear, asks Fox a question.

Peppy: "Fox, what really happened?"

Fox: (with a growling voice) I... I went inside, the base."

Fox hesitates. He continues.

Fox: "I looked at the main moniter. The base was drawing the power out of the planets core. I knew, the planet will tear itself apart again. In a few days."

Peppy: "What did you do?"

Peppy is recording this secretly.

Fox: "I had to shut it off. But doing so, set the self-destruct. I saw the face of a man I never want to see again. The man who killed my father, thirty-four years ago. Micheal Andross."

Peppy: "Andross's face appeared on the screen?"

Fox: "Yes, it laughed, then said, "Fox! Your time is up. I knew you would do this. Thank you for destroying Sauria. HAHAHAHAHA!" then, I closed my eyes. There was a minute to evacuate the planet, a minute to short. I ran as fast as I could back to the house, grabbed Krystal's arm, and dragged her to the secret hanger under the house. I started the ship, and left the planet with my wife. When we broke the upper atmosphere, my heart sank, as I knew, I just murdered my sons. But not by my hands, Andross's. When we turned around, it was too late. Everyone, died in the explosian. We were the only survivors."

Peppy knew, Fox didn't lie. He had to get the fresh recording to the CPD, and to the government. Peppy then tells Fox to head for Fichina.

Peppy: "Fox, head to Fichina. Find your wife, and bring her to the Federal court room. We will resolve this case. And hopefully, all charges will be dropped."

Fox: "Thanks Peppy. Well... I am hoping that Krystal, will be gad to see me."

Peppy: "Fox, don't push it."

Fox left Peppy's office. He grabbed a taxi and headed to the nearest public spacedock. Fox, with grief in his heart, felt, alone. His hands were shaking, he felt cold, and he was still on warm Corneria. But he knew, Krystal, doesn't love him anymore. Leaving thoughts behind, Fox boarded the ship, came to his seat, and sat down. He put his shaking hand on his face, just to relax his mind for a bit. The pilot commed everyone, telling them to fasten their seatbelts, as they are ready to takeoff. Fox did so. The ship blasted off into space, headed for Fichina. The pilot commed again.

Pilot: "Alright my fellow passengers, you are now able to freely move around the cabin. Please enjoy your flight."

Fox unbuckeled from the seat, looked out the window at Lylat's space, then heard a robotic sound. He looked, and its a robotic flight attendent. But, it looked very familliar. Fox also noticed a grey wolf with a left cyber eye-patch. Fox slowly rises to his feet, walks over to the man, but was stopped by a passenger.

Passenger: "Excuse me but, I have a feeling you are Fox McCloud right?"

The wolf turns around, and sees Fox. He gets up, and walks toward Fox. Fox, notices the closing in wolf, tells the passenger.

Fox: "Yes, I am him."

Passenger: "Can I have your autograph?"

Fox: "Sure kid."

Fox gives the kid his signature, then feels someone breathing behind him. A voice then spoke into Fox's ears.

Wolf: "Long time no see, my rival."

Fox: "Wolf, (Fox turns around) I just got out of prison. I don't wanna fight. Not here anyways."

Wolf: "I wasn't going to fight Fox, (Wolf streatches out his arms around Fox) I wanted a hug."

Fox: "A hug? That's all you want from me?"

Wolf: "Yes, and, no. I also want... well, want to... become friends."

Fox: "Friends? Why? Tired of getting your tail kicked?"

Wolf: "NO! (some passagers look at Wolf) Because, I feel, my time may be comming soon. Look, I am 42 years old. Last week, I had a heart attack. It almost killed me. I thought hey, another one of those, and you are a dead man. No now, I wanna set things right."

Fox: "I... accept your friendship Wolf, and besides, we can still have some fun, even in our 40's."

The duo sat back down in their seats as the ship was headed into the atmosphere of Fichina. The landing was rough. Snow blew into the main windscreen, blocking the pilot's views for a moment. He got on the comm again.

Pilot: "We are having trouble seeing the landing zone. Stay calm. Switching to holo mode."

Passengers start to panic. Fox gets up and orders them to stay calm.

Fox: "People please! Stay calm!"

There was no effort. Now everyone, paniced. Wolf then headed up to the 2nd deck.

Wolf: "Fox. I'm going up to the second deck. We do not want scared to death people in here. It may cause the ship to crash."

Fox: "You do that!"

The pilot and co-pilot heard what was going on. Then, all of a sudden, the left photon engine gave out. Warning sirens came on, and all hell broke loose. Fox ran past the guard and entered the cockpit. He yelled;

Fox: "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Pilot: "The left engine has froze! There is slight control, but not much."

Fox: "Give me the controls now!"

Pilot: "Do you..."

Fox: "I am Fox McCloud! I know what I'm doing sir!"

Co-pilot: "You're Fox McCl... Please save us!"

Fox got on the comm, and called the Fichinan Air Control.

Fox: "Fichinan Air Control! This is Fox McCloud. Requesting emergency landing on landing zone 64-JK3. I repeat. Requesting emergency landing on landing zone 64-JK3!"

There was no responce. Either the Air Control has turned off the radio, or, they're dead. (A view into the tower shows nobody. But, blood, and dead bodies. They're dead.) After thirty seconds went by... nothing.

Fox: "DANGIT! (sighs) Pilot! Tell the passengers to sit down now! We're gonna land this thing!"

Pilot: "Yes sir! ALRIGHT YOU ANIMALS! SIT YOUR BUTTS BACK DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

Co-pilot: "That quieted things. I hear nothing but the speeding ship."

Fox got on the comm and called Wolf.

Fox: "Wolf! Get to the cockpit right now! We're gonna land this and you need to help!"

Wolf ran to the cockpit, ordered the co-pilot to leave his seat, and sat down gripping the controls.

Pilot: "Alright, You gotta..."

Fox & Wolf: "WE KNOW HOW TO LAND THIS!"

Wolf: "I'm turning off the holo. Don't need it. Fox, do what you need to do."

Fox: "We're coming in hot!"

The snow cleared, showing their landing zone. As they are approching it, the right wing of the ship snappes off! The ship is falling apart! They are speeding towards the ground...


End file.
